


A Little Dark, A Little Light

by GuilelessAesthete



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, bad dom, dom!Tom, okay there's a mild bit of plot, this is not how you should dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilelessAesthete/pseuds/GuilelessAesthete
Summary: Originally posted to THFrustation on tumblr.Original Prompt: I’d love to see a Dom!Tom fic, but the sub female doesn’t enjoy it at all and wants to break up with him after. I’m just thinking if a ball gag, thrashing about trying to get Tom to take it off, and a screaming match afterTicks almost all of the boxes.





	A Little Dark, A Little Light

I was naked and blindfolded, kneeling on the carpeted floor of our bedroom. My hands were behind my back and my knees were splayed for balance as I sat on my heels. I knew he was watching me; I could feel his eyes on me. I had been like this for a while, and I was starting to feel the strain in my joints.

“You are so beautiful like this, darling,” he said. 

I nearly shivered at the sound of his voice. His tone was utterly erotic, a low, husky whisper that floated through the air, into my ears and straight to my pussy. I heard a little rustle of clothing, but I couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Then, music began to fill the air. It was a classical piano solo, but there was something stimulating, and perhaps a little sinister to it. I was so lost in the music that I didn’t his approach.

“Are you ready to play, darling?” 

“Yes, Tom,” I said automatically.

I could feel his body heat behind me, but then there was something silky being tied around my wrists. I gasped as the binding was tightened. 

“You are to be completely silent unless I tell you to speak. You are only allowed to reply in the affirmative or the negative. Do you understand me?” He was speaking directly into my ear, so close that I could feel his breath.

“Yes, Tom.” 

“Good.”

Then his hands were on me, running up and down my body. Sometimes I could barely feel his touch, but then he would knead into the muscles of my stomach or my biceps. He wasn’t touching any of the typical sensitive areas. But it was as if every inch of me was suddenly an endogenous zone. Each brush of his long slender fingers sent moisture to my slit. 

“Your body is so soft, darling. So deliciously smooth. I am going to have so much fun leaving my mark on it.”

I felt my body tense up a little. His voice had turned ever so slightly, taking on a dangerous edge. He stopped touching me and moved away. The music masked his steps, and I struggled to hear him. 

“You have such perfect breasts, my sweet. They are just enough to play with, but still so perky.”

As he spoke, something began to run over my skin. It felt like a little rough, but still smooth, almost like leather, and the shape felt vaguely triangular. Tom made a little noise, sort of like a singular chuckle muffled by a closed mouth. Then, quick as a flash, it was lifted from me and I heard it whistle through the air before connecting with the tender skin on the top of my breast. I almost felt the strike before I felt the pain, but I couldn’t contain a little cry as the burn and snap of the mark registered in my mind. I recoiled, gasping for breath. 

“Darling, do you remember what I asked of you?” He sounded amused but mostly disappointed.

I tried not to whimper as I nodded slightly. 

“Hmm?”

I swallowed and closed my eyes behind the blindfold. 

“Yes, Tom,” I whispered.

“Resume your position.” 

He was stern now, but he still sounded enough like himself for me to actually follow his order. I straightened my spine, exposing my breasts again. I felt my body trembling in anticipation of the next strike. The riding crop was touched softly to my other breast and I bit my lip to keep from crying out when he hit me again. I bit down hard on my lip, breaking the skin a little, but I couldn’t help a little whine as the mark on my breast smarted.

“I see you are having trouble following my directions,” Tom tutted. 

He brought the crop down again, this time closer to my right nipple. I sucked in a breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried not to cry. He stopped for a moment and I took the opportunity to take some deep breaths, trying to adjust to the pain.

“Open your mouth wide.” 

Tom was right above me, and I shivered at the cold tone to his voice. I swallowed again, my mouth dry. But I slowly opened my mouth as wide as I could. Something round, smooth, and hard was being pressed into my mouth. I started to pull back but Tom took hold of my head and buckled the gag before I could fight it.

“Lovely. I knew this would look good on you.” 

I felt Tom gently kiss my abused lower lip as it stuck out from under the ball. I heard him stand and I slumped over, feeling so sore all of a sudden.

“Darling.” 

The word was a warning. I tried to swallow, but the gag made it much more difficult. But I sat up straight again. The riding crop came down on my left breast again, and I yelped as it struck my nipple.

“Did I give you permission to make a sound?” 

Tom’s voice was husky, and I felt a tremor of real fear run through me. I shook my head again. The riding crop struck me, this time across my stomach.

“No, Tom,” I said, struggling to speak around the gag. 

He hit me twice more in quick succession, once on each breast. I bit down on the ball, breathing rapidly. Tom sighed, a heavy sound.

“I was hoping that you would do much better. But you have failed to even follow the simplest of directions.” 

I lowered my head, unable to keep it up under the weight of the guilt he was dishing out.

“I am going to have to punish you now, darling.” 

My head snapped up, and I froze. What did he mean, punish me? Then his arms were around my middle and I was lifted from the floor. I yelped involuntarily as he carried me across the room to the bed. He put me down with my face into the mattress. My hands were untied, but swiftly brought over my head and tied to the headboard.

I struggled a little as Tom pulled my knees under me, forcing my ass into the air. But then a firm hand was brought down across my right cheek, and I stopped moving. Something was being forced between my legs, and my ankles were cuffed to it. I buried my face in the comforter, shame washing over me as he positioned me how he wanted me. I felt dirty, and I didn’t like it. 

I felt Tom’s weight leave the bed for a moment, and I took a shaky breath through my nose. My jaw hurt from being held open with the ball. I felt Tom’s fingers touching the inside of my thighs. The touch was feather light, and it tickled enough for me to try to escape it. But he struck my ass again with an open palm and I stopped.

Then something else was touching my skin, something that felt vaguely plastic-y. The object was pressed against my folds. I was surprisingly dry, even with all of the stimulation I had been getting, so it took a little force for Tom to slide the object inside of me. He worked the dildo in and out a few times, and I struggled to withhold a moan. It was ribbed in all the right ways, and it felt so good as he worked it around. But then he pushed it in as much as he could and left it there. I felt him toying with it a little, and then it began to wriggle and vibrate slightly. I bit down on the ball to avoid moaning. 

“Look at you, with your adorable ass in the air, a toy in that hot cunt of yours.”

His voice was back to that sensual whisper. I squeezed my eyes closed, actively trying to just stay quiet. His hands were stroking my ass cheeks, rubbing in synchronized motions across my bare skin. I was breathing heavily as the toy sped up. But then his hand came down across my left cheek, hard enough to make me jump. 

“I asked so little of you, but you just couldn’t,”

SMACK 

“follow”

SMACK 

“my”

SMACK 

“directions.”

SMACK. 

My butt was burning from the strength of his blows. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I could barely hold back the whimpers. I could almost hear the warning bells in my head, but the toy sped up its vibration, and they were lost to a new wave of pleasure.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” 

WHAT? That wasn’t the punishment?

SMACK

“Yes, Tom.”

He chuckled darkly before moving away again. I felt something wet and slick trickling over the hills of my ass. His hand rubbed it all across my stinging cheeks, and it hurt even worse than before. His weight was gone, and the substance began to tingle, and then burn until I was really whimpering from the pain of it.

Then the riding crop was back, smacking hard into the exposed flesh. The dildo in my pussy sped up, but the endorphins couldn’t mask the pain that Tom was inflicting on me. I struggled to free myself, but he kept going. I was screaming, but my cries were muffled by the gag that was making me drool profusely. 

Then, just as I was about to lose hope, my hands came free. I quickly turned freed my wrists and turned, grabbing the crop as it struck my backside. I ripped it out of his hands and pulled my blindfold off. The light of the room stung my eyes a little but I was able to blindly throw the object across the room.

“Darling, what are you doing?” 

I looked as I felt a weight near me on the bed, and I scrambled away as best as I could from him. I pulled the vibrator from my body and hurled it too, hearing as it connected with something glass and shattering it.

“Sweetheart, let me-” 

But I cut off his words with a look. I barely took notice of his expression, except that I read confusion. I found the buckle for the gag and ripped it out of my mouth. He was still trying to approach, but I scrambled away again. I looked to my legs and found that some sort of bar had been cuffed to my ankles. I unbuckled myself quickly, even though my hands were shaking.

Tom grabbed my wrist and I looked up at him again. He was wearing one of his innocent expressions, the one where his forehead wrinkled and his eyes began to glisten. He looked so sad, but I could still hear the sound of the crop striking my flesh and feel the sting of his hand on my ass. 

I ripped my hand away and pushed against his shoulders firmly. He was not expecting it, so his balance was off, and he tumbled backward. I scrambled to my feet, putting the bed between us.

“What is the matter?” Tom asked, getting to his feet. 

I stared at him, appalled. My jaw dropped and practically hit the floor.

“The matter? TOM LOOK AT ME!” 

I looked down at my body, and it was covered in red welts from the crop. I could still feel my ass tingling. His eyes lingered on every mark for a moment, and his frown deepened until he looked back to my face.

“Darling, I am so-” 

“Sorry? You’re sorry? No, you’re crazy!” I screamed, backing away as he tried to approach.

I quickly ran to the door and sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. I could hear him behind me, but I was able to get into the bathroom and lock the door before he caught up with me. 

“Darling-”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” I screamed, openly sobbing now. 

“Please come out, and we’ll talk. Please,” Tom begged.

“You think I want to be anywhere near you right now?” I shouted back, still angry and crying. 

“Please,” he asked softly.

“Go away!” My voice was becoming shriller the more I yelled, and I could feel my whole body shaking. 

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me,” Tom said firmly.

I huffed and went to the shower. I turned it on, and I heard him sigh. There was a shuffling and the sound of something being rubbed against the door. I stepped into the tub and immediately yelped as the hot water hit my sore wounds. I jumped out of the stream of water and hit my elbow against the tile on the back of the shower. I swore, and I heard more scrambling. 

“Lucy? Are you hurt? Please open the door.”

“No!” I shouted back. 

I sunk down to the bottom of the tub, my face buried in my knees. I cried and cried, hoping that the sound of the water would mask my tears. All the while, Tom stood outside of the door, alternately begging me to open the door, screaming at me angrily for not opening the door, threatening to break it down, and then back to begging.

I don’t know how long I was in the shower for. The water ran cold, and I was shivering. But I refused to give in. I didn’t want to be anywhere near Tom right now. He had broken my trust in him. He had intentionally hurt me. I had only agreed to try that because he looked so desperate for me to accept his little abnormality. But I had no idea it was this bad. 

“Lucy, please, just open the damn door. We need to talk.”

Tom sounded so defeated, and it nearly broke my heart. But then I felt the sting of the marks he had made on me again, and my hurt flared to mask my any pity I might have had for him. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the water hitting the tile. 

I didn’t know when I fell asleep, but I woke with a start as I heard a large crash. I screamed and scrambled to my feet. But the tub was wet and slippery, and I fell, hitting my already hurt elbow on the sharp edge of one of the little ledges on the shower. I swore violently and then the shower curtain was ripped back.

Tom was standing over me, looking more concerned than I had ever seen. I glared up at him, and tried to stand. He offered a hand, but I ignored it. I got to my feet, and I tried to close the curtain again. 

“Stop this, Lucy. We need to talk.”

“About what? How you beat me for your pleasure?” I snapped, trying to pull the plastic from his hand. 

But he held on tightly. Suddenly his eyes dropped from my face to my arm. I looked as well and nearly fainted when I saw how much blood was coming out of my arm. I swayed and Tom caught me. I wriggled a little, but he picked me up and carried me to the counter, setting me down on the cold tile. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him as he gathered the necessary supplies for treating my wound.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said softly. 

“It seems like you did,” I grumbled.

Tom sighed and turned back to me. “You should have told me to stop,” he said. 

I looked back to him, my jaw practically unhinging as it dropped. “You put a gag in my mouth, Tom. How the hell was I supposed to tell you to stop?” I asked flabbergasted.

He ran a hand through his curly hair for a moment before shaking his head. He turned back to me with those big watery eyes again. I had to look away before I crumbled. I was starting to shiver a little, but I kept myself composed. Tom gently coaxed my injured arm out of my hold and began to wipe away the blood. 

“These sorts of games are based on absolute trust. The submissive one is trusting that her dominant won’t hurt her, but the dominant is also trusting the submissive to say when a line has been crossed.”

“But shouldn’t you already know what my line is?” I asked, my voice cracking a little. 

Tom sighed and stopped his efforts. “I can’t know, my darling. It is not the same for everyone. And I took every precaution with you. I did not realize until you began to really fight me that you were not enjoying it.”

I lowered my arms and looked at his teary blue eyes with my own mirror set. 

“No one likes being hit,” I whispered, not trusting myself to be any louder for fear of crying.

Tom sighed and shook his head. “I broke your trust in me, and I know that,” he said heavily. 

He took a deep breath with his head bowed.

“When you looked at me, after you took…after you stopped me, I could hardly bear it. I never want to do that to you again. I am so sorry. Please. You must forgive me.” 

He looked back up at me, and tears rolled down his strong cheekbones. Seeing him cry broke every bit of resolve I had left. I threw myself around his neck, crying tears I didn’t even know I had. He wrapped his arms around my ribcage and held me tight against him. He kept repeating over and over how sorry he was, and it broke my heart.

“We’ll never do anything like that again, I promise,” Tom said. 

I nodded into his neck and held him a little tighter. I breathed in his smell: the fresh laundry detergent, the touch of spicy cologne that I had bought him for Christmas, and his citrus shampoo.

“I love you so much, Lucy,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too, Tom,” I said, not even hesitating for a moment.

Because, even after all that had happened that night, I did still love him. He was the same man, but with a little darkness around his edges. He pulled away and took my face in his hands. He gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs before kissing me hesitantly on the lips. I returned it, trying to encourage him. He kissed back harder for a moment before pulling away. 

He took my face in his hands again and pulled me away enough to look over my whole body. His face darkened as he saw the marks. I looked away a little before he sighed.

“Let me fix you, please,” he whispered sincerely. 

I nodded a little, because the marks were starting to sting again. Keeping a grip on me, he reached behind me and into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a jar of some sort of crème.

“This will sting a little, but it will help,” Tom explained as he opened the lid. 

The ointment smelled a little like peppermint, a soothing scent. He gently dabbed some onto his fingers, but before he touched me, he leaned down and kissed one of the marks on my right breast. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling. After he had kissed the mark, he gently worked the white paste into my skin. It stung a little on first contact, but it felt cool and soothing after.

Tom repeated this for every mark he made on my front, kissing them and giving me the healing balm. He locked eyes with me and then pulled me from the counter to stand. He turned me around and knelt behind me. He made a little sound, one that almost sounded like a coo. 

“Darling, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Tom,” I said firmly. I had already forgiven him; he didn’t need to keep apologizing. 

He treated my bum the same way he had my breasts. I couldn’t help but to lean my head back and enjoy how his fingers were massaging my sore muscles. After he was finished, his hands slid up my back to my shoulders, rubbing exactly the right places. I couldn’t help but to moan; I was a glutton for back rubs and he knew it.

“Please let me make this up to you. I want to make you feel better in every possible way.” 

He pulled my damp hair over one shoulder and gently kissed the top of my shoulder. I hummed a little, feeling his words and hands bringing the wetness back to my nether region.

“Lucy.” He breathed my name, and I knew I was a goner. 

“Yes, Tom,” I whispered back.

He turned me around and kissed me tenderly. I could feel every bit of love he had for me in every movement of his soft lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grasped at my thighs. Sensing what he wanted, I jumped up and he held me tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me back to the bedroom and gently laid me down on the bed. 

His clothes were gone in a matter of seconds and he was on top of me again, kissing me. Tom was the best kisser I had ever met in my entire life, and playing with his tongue was more foreplay that I ever need. When he pulled away to look at me, I was already soaked.

“No teasing tonight, please?” I asked in a desperate whisper.

Tom smiled, and I felt my heart soar. “As you wish.” 

He took himself in his hand and guided himself into my folds. I sighed with contentment as he filled me entirely. He moved slowly, drawing out every motion to its fullest possible potential. It wasn’t long before he had me right on the edge. He was kissing my neck softly, making sure not to leave marks.

As he moved, he pulled away to look me in the eyes. I could see the fire building there, but I knew it was a controlled burn. He had always liked to be a little rough, but tonight he was gentle, moving in all the right ways for me to feel the best. He knew what I wanted and was giving it to me, not caring at all about his own pleasure. It was the best feeling in the world.

I sighed his name and he groaned a little, bucking his hips. The force was exciting and I moaned louder. It was a chain reaction: every time I moaned, he would thrust a little harder, which made me moan more. He began to move faster and faster. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him into me. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered into my hair, kissing my ear.

The sound of his voice threw me over the cliff. I arched my back as much as I could, feeling the tingling begin in my toes and rush to the tips of my hair. Tom’s steady rhythm faltered and he thrust erratically a few more times before stilling. I could feel him throb inside of me as he found his release. He looked at me for a long time, panting. I smiled at him, still feeling my orgasm. 

“I love you, my darling Lucy,” he said passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in for another sweet kiss. 

“I love you too, Tom,” I said when we pulled away.

He kissed me, and I swore that I was falling in love all over again. He pulled out and collapsed beside me, pulling me into his arms and tucking me into a warm embrace. I gave a contented sigh as I closed my eyes. I heard him say that he loved me one more time before I slipped under into sleep.


End file.
